Certain chronic diseases can be monitored and treated in a continuous manner or at particular times throughout the day using medical devices that externally attach to the body. Medical devices that are connected to the body externally require a robust and stable connection that can last for one or more days of wear while providing consistent and accurate monitoring or treatment.
For example, a patient can utilize external sensor devices that connect a sensor to the body to monitor his or her condition. The connection of external sensor devices to the body must be stable to obtain accurate physiological readings of the patient. Delivery devices can also be externally connected to the body to deliver medication. The connection of external delivery devices to the body must be steady enough to allow consistent fluid-flow communication of the medication from the device to the body. If the attachment of the delivery device to the body is disrupted, loss of medication can occur or inaccurate dosages of medication can be delivered to the body.
As a non-limiting example, diabetic patients monitor their blood glucose (BG) levels and deliver insulin continuously or at certain times throughout the day utilizing external devices. The diabetic patient measures his or her BG level using a BG measurement device to determine if treatment is needed, be it with glucose to raise glucose levels or insulin to lower glucose levels. The diabetic patient may use a continuous glucose measurement or monitoring system to monitor sensor glucose (SG) throughout the day. To deliver the insulin to the body, the diabetic patients use insulin delivery devices, including external infusion pumps or patches. Both monitoring and delivery devices should be connected to the body in a stable manner to obtain accurate sensor readings and provide correct delivery dosages.
Current methods of attaching medical devices to the skin or body of the patient utilize adhesive. The adhesive is applied on the device and adheres to the body. Adhesive methods of attachment alone can lose effectiveness in adhering to the body for patients living in geographical areas of high humidity or for patients living active lifestyles. Because of the instability of the attachment of the external device to the body, the operation of devices, which are sensitive to movement, can be compromised. The devices can detach and fall off the body due to lack of adhesion and the patients are thus not able to utilize the important diagnostic and therapeutic tools. Again, the devices can provide inaccurate sensor readings and send erroneous data to a delivery device, or could result in loss of medication at the delivery site into the body.
The current methods of attachment of external devices also do not address the problems associated with anchoring a rigid inflexible device to the curved contours of the body. In addition, devices that merely increase adhesion strength to overcome instability issues can be difficult to remove from the body. It is desirable to provide an attachment apparatus, system and method to improve performance and increase the accuracy of sensor and delivery devices that are connected to the body.